


9 1/2 years

by ClaireScott



Series: 50 bottles of ketchup [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discussing the things you can do with lots of nutella and debating on the right age to watch a r-rated movie. Steve's winning. This time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 1/2 years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a non-native English speaker. Corrections are very welcome. Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Written for 1 million words, word of the day: emolument

„Nutella? Really? Will you clean up the mess afterwards? Then go and buy. I like nutella.”

“Did you ever try a nutella-dipped piece of pineapple? That’s great.” Steve gives Danny a rapt smile.

“Are you kidding me? There are only three ways to eat nutella: With a spoon out of the jar, on a piece of toast or from your body. All other ways are strictly forbidden in this household, got me?”

“What about strawberries dipped in nutella?”

“Okay, four ways. But that’s it.”

“Bananas dipped in nutella?”

“Five ways, I forgot the bananas, you're right, babe.”

“I also like hot waffles with…”

“Okay, forget it. Buy a skid of nutella, Commander piggy bank, so we can eat 9 ½ YEARS of it.”

Steve grins and adjusts his pillow.

“Did you know that Chin worked as a senior at a video rental store? He needed the emoluments. He refused to lend me and my gang 9 ½ weeks.”

“You were freshmen! This movie is R-rated, right? So Chin was absolutely right to refuse. Good cop, he always has been.”

“Danno, you are such a fun killer! How old were you watching it for the first time?”

“Uhm… 15, I think.”

“15, huh? And your mum was sitting next to you. Am I right or am I right, Danno?”

“You caught me with my pants down, I guess.”

“In the truest sense of the word.”

“I hate you. I hate you so much.”


End file.
